


Slumber Party

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: For 9-10 year-olds anyway, Gen, Heavy Conversations, death mention, divorce mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Stephanie, Trixie, and Ella have slumber party and talk about some heavy stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to mostly be Ella, Stephanie, and Trixie, though their parent(s) and guardian(s) will be mentioned. There’s some light angst, and topics that are probably heavier than most 9-10 year olds would discuss, but with the things that the three of them have either experienced or know about, it’s unsurprising.

“So you don’t remember your mother at all?” Trixie asked Stephanie. 

The other girl shook her head. “I was only a year old when she died. My dad and brothers have told me about her, and I’ve seen pictures, but I don’t remember her at all.”

“I was eight when my parents died,” Ella said quietly from the beanbag chair in the corner. “Some stuff, I still remember really well, but other things are fuzzy, like exactly how my dad's voice sounded like, or exactly what colour my mom's eyes were.”

Trixie nodded, unusually subdued. She had only moved there the spring before, after her parents’ divorce. She hadn’t expected to like the classmate tasked with showing her around the school, and had tried to be something between aloof and hostile, but she and Stephanie had hit it off on sight. That had led to her being introduced to Ella, who was a year ahead of them, and to a very firm friendship. “I still see my dad,” she said thoughtfully, tracing the pattern on her sleeping bag with a finger. “It was hard to get used to, but at least Mom and Dad still like each other. Stingy says his parents fight all the time.”

Stephanie and Ella both looked slightly horrified. Neither one of them cared for Stingy’s mother, especially after Trixie’s mother had inadvertently revealed the vicious things the woman had said about Ella’s family that Straujárn had called her out on. Ella and Stephanie had been both hurt and angry, as they knew just how sick Glanni had been when he had come to pick Ella up from rehearsal. Ithro had taken one look at him and insisted on driving them home, saying that he and Sportacus or he and Robbie could come back and pick up Glanni’s car later. Ella had spent the evening, until Robbie came home, on the couch with her brother’s head in her lap, while Ithro got her younger brothers fed, bathed, and in bed. She had wanted to cry because her eldest brother was so sick.

“I think _all_ parents fight sometimes,” Ella said quietly. “It’s just when they do it all the time that something’s not right.”

“Pabbi says that nobody can get along with someone all the time,” Stephanie said. “We’re all different, so we’re not always going to look at everything the same way. 

“You got that right,” Trixie said, laughing. “Imagine if we were all the same. It would be so _boring_.”

They jumped at a knock on the bedroom door. “Lights out in ten minutes, girls,” Straujárn said through the door. 


End file.
